


A Single Flame

by PipinAmdja



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Dark
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: Di dunia ini, bukan cuma The Ancient One yang memanfaatkan kekuatan Peguasa Dimensi Kegelapan Dormammu.----------





	A Single Flame

"Please ..."

Sebelah lengannya mencengkeram tanah, menyeret apapun yang jadi sisa tubuhnya maju. Bergeser seinci demi seinci. Melewati gelimpangan mayat yang tak terbilang.

Gelap. Menderita. Satu-satunya cahaya sekaligus asa yang ia lihat hanyalah sigil gaib yang terapung membara di udara.

Tangannya mengacung gemetar pada simbol itu. "Siapa saja! Kumohon ... biarkan aku hidup!"

Seperti kembang api yang habis mesiu, sigil itu pudar. Kini kegelapan total menutupi pandangan. Putus harapan membuatnya tercekik. Kesengsaraannya kian tak tertahan. Ia tertelungkup. Seonggok tubuh menyedihkan di ambang maut.

Seraut wajah raksasa membayang. Mengerikan, dengan sepasang mata ungu menyala. Tiada mimpi buruk yang lebih menakutkan daripadanya.

John terbangun. Kehabisan napas. Keringatnya membanjir. Matanya bergerak liar, mencari-cari. Lama benaknya paham, bahwa kini ia tak di Afghanistan lagi, melainkan di flat kecilnya di pinggiran London.

"Right ... Right ..." ia mengusap wajahnya. Namun gemuruh di dadanya tak kunjung mereda.

Tidur benar-benar jadi barang mewah yang langka sekarang.

***

Depresi, John keluar dari bedsit-nya, dan berjalan menurutkan ke mana kakinya ingin melangkah. Tanpa tujuan, namun lebih baik daripada seharian bermenung di ruang sempit dan kumuh. Tongkatnya menimbulkan bunyi nyaring di trotoar. God. Betapa John membenci psychosomatic limp di kakinya.

Selama bertahun-tahun ia berjuang untuk menjadi sesuatu. Ribuan jam ia korbankan demi status dokternya. 'Bachelor of Medicine and Surgery. Cum Laude.' Lalu mengabdi sebagai dokter militer di Fifth Northumberland Fusilier, di mana ia curahkan segenap loyalitas dan dedikasinya. Dari tamtama ia menanjak jadi kapten. Tiga kontinen ia jajaki. Six bloody years. Ia berada di puncak karier dan masa mudanya, hanya untuk berakhir pada sebuah misi di Afghanistan.

Bentrokan bersenjata dengan kelompok ekstremis di sebuah reruntuhan kuil berhala atas perintah seorang petinggi di The British Government. Konflik yang tak cuma merenggut nyawa seluruh anggota peleton yang diutus melainkan juga menyapu bersih pihak musuh, namun secara aneh menyisakan John sebagai satu-satunya korban yang selamat. Ia kembali ke London setelah sebulan koma dan enam bulan pemulihan pasca operasi yang bak neraka, sebagai veteran cacat. Syaraf tangannya rusak, ia takkan mampu lagi memegang pisau bedah selama sisa hidupnya. Gangguan mental akibat trauma perang juga membuatnya tak mungkin melanjutkan karier di ketentaraan.

Pengangguran. Invalid. Tidak berguna. Tak berharga.

Kemarahan menggelegak di hati John, frustasi seperti rasa lapar tak terpuaskan diikuti keinginan tak manusiawi untuk melahap habis semuanya. Ia menghela napas gemetar. Memandang langit. Perlahan rasa itu menumpul, namun berdiam jauh di dasar hatinya. Menunggu.

John berhenti di sebuah taman di dekat Rumah Sakit Bartholomew, tempat di mana ia pernah dididik. Kakinya sakit karena berjalan berjam-jam. Ia lelah, tapi tak mau pulang ke bedsit-nya yang sumpek. Setiap kali melihat hunian seadanya itu ia selalu teringat akan bagaimana ia tadinya dan bagaimana ia jadinya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia hampir menembakkan pistol yang ia simpan secara ilegal. Meledakkan kepalanya agar ia terbebas dari pikiran-pikiran gelap menyesakkan berikut paranoia dan mimpi-mimpi buruk.

Tidak ... ia pernah menembakkan pistol itu satu kali ....

John menutup mata dan menggeleng-geleng. Stop. Ia tak mau ingat.

"John Watson?"

Mantan koleganya, Mike Stamford menemukannya di taman itu. John segan mengakuinya. Ia malu memperlihatkan dirinya yang seperti ini. Mike yang ramah lagi bersahabat, dengan posisi yang stabil dan dihargai. Tidak seperti dirinya sekarang yang luntang-lantung tak jelas. Alangkah beruntung nasibnya.

John terkejut pada rasa iri disusul kebencian tak berdasar yang benaknya tujukan pada Mike. For God sake ... padahal cuma Mike saja yang bersikap hangat padanya sejak kepulangannya ke London. John mati-matian menahan diri. Mengubur hal mengerikan di dalam kesadarannya, lebih dalam lagi ... lebih dalam lagi ...

"Kita pernah satu kelas di Saint Bart," Mike berusaha mengingatkannya, meski mulai terselipi ragu. "Iya, aku agak gemukan sekarang ..."

John memaksakan senyum. Hanya karena ia punya masalah, tak berarti ia berhak melampiaskannya ke orang lain.

"Sampai pangling. You look great," ia berkata.

Mike tertawa. Kecanggungan pun meleleh.

Hidup adalah reaksi berantai. Satu hal berlanjut ke hal lain. Satu jalan bermuara ke jalan lain. Hari itu, John tak cuma menjumpai masa lalunya. Ia juga bertemu masa depannya.

Sherlock Holmes.

***

"John? Kau seorang dokter. Tepatnya dokter militer."

"Ya."

"Kompeten?"

"Sangat."

"Tentunya sudah banyak kasus medis yang kau tangani. Kematian brutal?"

"Well, yes."

"Aku yakin, sebagian bahkan lebih mengerikan dari yang lain."

"Sudah tentu. Ya. Sebagai pengalaman sekali seumur hidup, lebih dari cukup."

"Mau melihat lagi?"

"Oh, God, yes."

Hari-hari dalam ruang sempit dan suram, juga pengulangan demi pengulangan tanpa hasil berakhir. Sherlock Holmes adalah kesempatan di ujung jalan buntu. Tak ada yang tahu akan ke mana kesempatan ini menuju, asalkan ia terus bergerak, John akan mengikutinya. Apapun, jauh lebih baik daripada statis.

Psychosomatic limp-nya bahkan sembuh. Ia pindah ke Baker Street, hanya berselang tiga hari setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang Detektif.

***

"Kau tak terlihat takut."

"Kau tidak tampak menakutkan."

"Ah, ya. Keberanian khas prajurit. Tapi keberanian adalah sebutan halus untuk ketololan, bukan begitu?"

Dalam sepersekian detik, Mycroft melihat sesuatu yang amat salah tercermin di wajah John. Napasnya tertahan oleh keterkejutan. Dengan gerakan kaku John memalingkan pandangan darinya. Bukan, bukan mengalah. Seakan-akan ia tengah menarik kekang makhluk yang amat keji. Monster.

"Kau siapa?" tanya John dingin.

Mycroft mengabaikan firasat jeleknya. Ia orang yang logis. "Kau berniat melanjutkan hubungan dengan Sherlock Holmes?"

"Maaf, tapi itu bukan urusanmu."

"Bisa jadi urusanku."

"Tidak, ini bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau kau memutuskan pindah ke 221B Baker Street, aku bersedia memberimu kemudahan di bidang finansial."

"Sebagai ganti dari?"

"Informasi. Bukan hal yang berbahaya, melanggar moral ataupun hukum. Cukup beritakan padaku apa saja yang Sherlock perbuat."

"Tidak."

"Aku belum menyebutkan nominalnya."

"Tak perlu."

"Begitu cepat kau serahkan kesetiaanmu padanya."

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya tak berminat pada tawaranmu."

Bahkan hingga pensiunan kapten itu berlalu, Mycroft masih mengawasi ruang kosong yang ia tinggalkan.

Dari 30 anggota Fifth Northumberland Fusilier yang diutus pada misi itu, cuma John Watson yang pulang dalam keadaan hidup. Catatan medisnya selama operasi dan pemulihan sangat absurd, terlalu banyak mukjizat. Kondisi mentalnya pun jauh dari sempurna, 'PTSD, trust issues, temperamental.' Dan sekarang, setelah bertemu langsung, Mycroft menilai John tak ubahnya bom waktu yang berjalan.

Ada rahasia kelam yang dipendam oleh pria itu. Tapi apa tepatnya, Mycroft tidak tahu.

Baru berselang tiga jam setelah mereka bertemu, John Watson membunuh orang. Demi adiknya Sherlock, ya, namun Mycroft tak dapat mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa seorang veteran sudah menghilangkan nyawa warga sipil. Tentu saja Sherlock menutupi tindakan itu, bahkan diam-diam melenyapkan barang bukti. Mycroft tak menyalahkannya. Sherlock begitu lama sendirian, menerima penghinaan begitu sering. Jadi saat John muncul; satu dari sedikit sekali yang menanggapi kejeniusan Sherlock dengan penghargaan dan pujian, sudah sewajarnya ia tersentuh.

'Sentiment.' Mycroft memerintahkan pengawasan di Baker Street ditingkatkan. Pilihan hidupnya membuat Sherlock acapkali dalam bahaya, tapi keberadaan John-lah yang lebih menggelisahkan Mycroft.

***

Dedaunan kuning kecoklatan bertebaran di trotoar lembab. Malam masih muda, Detektif Inspektur Lestrade dengan gembira mengajak Sherlock dan John ke sebuah pub untuk minum-minum. Kasus The Blind Banker resmi ditutup meski meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan. Sedikit perayaan, begitulah alasan sang Inspektur.

"Pemborosan uang dan waktu!" keluh Sherlock. Tapi Lestrade tak menggubrisnya.

"Party pooper! Kapan lagi kita bisa kumpul dengan tujuan bersenang-senang!" balas Lestrade.

"Selama ini aku bersenang-senang. Ya 'kan, John?"

"Maksudmu di TKP? No, Sherlock. Melihat orang mati tak bisa disebut bersenang-senang," John menyahut datar. Lestrade tergelak melihat ekspresinya, sedang Sherlock mendengus tak puas.

Mereka melintas di depan sebuah  pet shop yang terkenal akan kebisingannya. John tampak tak nyaman. Gestur tubuhnya menarik perhatian Sherlock.

Pet shop itu tiba-tiba lengang. Bahu John menegang, dan ia mempercepat langkahnya. Lestrade sibuk berceloteh macam-macam, tak menyadari apa-apa, namun Sherlock yang berindra tajam merasa amat heran.

***

John adalah veteran perang, Sherlock mengerti ia mengidap Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Awal John tinggal di Baker Street, Sherlock sering mendengar sang Dokter dalam mimpi-mimpi terburuknya. Ia merasa prihatin, tapi tak berani ikut campur. Sherlock tak pandai dalam hal-hal menyangkut perasaan. Lagipula, John tipe orang berharga diri tinggi.

Namun ada saat-saat empati Sherlock berubah jadi keresahan. Di salah satu mimpi traumatisnya, John pernah merapalkan mantra-mantra.

Afghanistan ialah negara berpenduduk mayoritas muslim, walau ada kemungkinan kepercayaan purba masih dipraktikkan warga setempat. Sherlock mendengar mantra itu. Mengenalinya pula sebagai pashto, bahasa penduduk lokal, namun dengan dialek kuno. Sebuah mantra pemanggil ...

John menghindari Sherlock seharian penuh apabila ia bermimpi buruk pada malam sebelumnya. Hal ini terjadi berulang, hingga beberapa kali, sampai Sherlock yang digerogoti penasaran nekad membuntuti teman satu flatnya itu. Tapi tak pernah berhasil. Entah bagaimana John selalu mampu menghilang dari pantauannya. Lenyap tanpa jejak.

Seperti lesap ke dimensi lain.

Sherlock menepis khayalannya, dan memfokuskan diri pada file kasus pemboman yang dipinjamkan Lestrade.

"Bagaimana kabarnya dokter kita?" Mycroft bertandang pada sore harinya, tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Apa ini? Sejak kapan kau mempedulikan ikan mas, Mycroft?"

Ekspresi Mycroft mengeruh. "Aku tak yakin doktermu itu cuma ikan mas, Sherlock."

Tanpa dipersilakan Mycroft duduk di sofa John. Pada keadaan biasa mungkin Sherlock akan mengomel atau langsung minggat, akan tetapi sikap Mycroft membuatnya merasa kunjungan ini layak diamati lebih lanjut.

"Pada bulan ini, dua tahun yang lalu, sebuah instruksi diturunkan oleh Pemerintahan Inggris -di luar pengetahuan maupun persetujuanku, I assure you, kepada satu peleton Fifth Northumberland Fusilier untuk sapu bersih sebuah area di distrik Sozma Qala, bagian utara provinsi Sar-i-pul, Afghanistan. Diduga markas utama pemberontak Taliban ada di sana. Singkat cerita, terjadilah kontak senjata di antara kedua kubu, yang menyisakan Kapten John Hamish Watson sebagai survivor tunggal."

Sherlock mengerutkan kening. "Lantas?"

Mycroft tersenyum kering. "Dokter kita diketemukan dalam keadaan kritis. Luar biasa beruntung, kau tahu, mengingat sidik TKP menunjukkan bom tandan berdaya hancur tinggi meluluh-lantakkan area. Jangankan selamat, bahkan utuh pun seharusnya tak mungkin." Ia menggeleng-geleng.

"Dan yang menariknya lagi ... tak ada markas Taliban di sana. Memang, beberapa penghuninya adalah simpatisan, tapi tetap saja, tidak terhitung pemberontak sungguhan. Dari laporan tim evakuasi, area itu cuma kuil kuno pagan. Hingga kini tak ada yang tahu, siapa yang mengembuskan rumor pemicu tragedi berdarah di Sozma Qala."

"Kalau bukan Taliban, lalu siapa yang dilenyapkan pada waktu itu?" tanya Sherlock.

"Yang jelas bukan musuh, aku meragukannya. Dari sisa-sisa yang bisa diteliti, mereka cuma pengikut sekte fanatik. Bagi penduduk lokal, area itu adalah daerah terlarang yang dinistakan. Situs ritual sesat sekte penyembah Iblis Dormammu."

Jantung Sherlock mencelos. John pernah mengigaukan nama itu ... Ia kebingungan. Tak tahu apa makna dari semua itu. Tapi ia mengerti satu hal.

Tanpa membaca suasana hati sang Adik, Mycroft melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kembali pada John, satu-satunya saksi hidup kejadian waktu itu. Saat diinterogasi, ia mengklaim tidak ingat apapun. Tim dokter yang menanganinya pun mendukungnya dengan mengedepankan trauma psikis yang ia derita. Amnesia anterograde ..."

"Tragedi Sozma Qala berikut intrik dibelakangnya cuma bumbu penyedap. Yang sebenarnya, kau berusaha menggiring opiniku terhadap John. Kenapa, Mycroft?" potong Sherlock kasar.

Mycroft membisu. Tapi kemudian, "kau mulai bergantung padanya, Sherlock, sementara John Watson adalah orang yang berbahaya."

Sherlock tertawa sinis. "Kita berdua tahu apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan, Brother dear. Dan kau bilang dialah yang harusnya diwaspadai."

"Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan darinya yang pantas diwaspadai!"

"Goodbye, Mycroft."

Dua kakak beradik itu beradu pandang, namun pada akhirnya Mycroft bangkit. Dengan angkuh ia keluar dari flat.

Panas hati, Sherlock menyambar biolanya. Sayatan marah terdengar sampai ke ujung gedung apartemen.

***

Kasus pemboman dengan sandera yang didalangi Moriarty semakin sengit. John hampir tak melepaskan pandangan sedikitpun dari Sherlock, karena terdorong rasa protektifnya kepada sang sahabat, karena pikiran-pikiran jahat terus mengganggu dan menyiksanya. Traumanya selalu kambuh setiap malam, sementara paginya syarafnya tegang dan emosinya simpang siur. Paranoid mengusiknya. Ia merasa yakin ada yang memata-matainya dan Baker Street, bahkan dua kali ia merasa memergoki kilat pantulan teleskop penembak runduk yang terarah dari gedung seberang apartemen.

On edge. Keinginan untuk mengamuk yang ia tahan sekian lama timbul tenggelam. Membakarnya pelan-pelan seperti api dalam sekam. Kondisi kejiwaannya semakin parah ketika sandera Moriarty yang ketiga tanpa sengaja menjelaskan ciri-ciri penculiknya kepada Sherlock. Ia diledakkan tanpa ampun. Kebencian John tak bisa lagi diredam.

Ia melarikan diri. Menjauh. Ia tahu saat ini Sherlock sangat membutuhkan bantuannya, akan tetapi ia tak sanggup lagi. Sampai ia mampu mengendalikan emosinya, ia adalah ancaman bagi Sherlock. Ia adalah ancaman bagi semua orang.

John mengurung diri dalam kesunyian, selama tiga hari di bedsit-nya dulu. Putus hubungan dengan dunia luar, juga mengabaikan permohonan Sherlock. Pada hari keempat barulah ia keluar, untuk sekedar membeli bahan pangan. Ia menyusuri tempat-tempat sunyi, dan berputar arah apabila berpapasan dengan warga yang membawa hewan-hewan peliharaan mereka berkeliling blok. John tak lagi suka segala jenis binatang. Mereka tahu apa dirinya sekarang.

Terbukti ketakutannya dimata-matai dan dibuntuti selama kasus Moriarty ini berlangsung bukan cuma sekadar firasat. Dalam perjalanan pulang ke bedsit, sebuah van abu-abu mendesaknya ke gang buntu.

"Dokter Watson," seorang pria berbusana serba hitam dengan vest anti peluru menyapanya. Senyumnya mengingatkan John pada seringai ikan hiu. "Sebastian Moran."

Dengan was-was John memperhatikan pria itu, yang sekarang diikuti pula dengan kemunculan dua lelaki lain. Atribut mereka sama. Gestur dan gelagat mereka serupa. Mantan tentara atau militan, tapi kekhawatiran John bukan itu.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Moran tersenyum lebar, menghargai sikap John yang to the point dan tak takut. "Moriarty ingin menemuimu."

Amarah yang John coba kubur selama beberapa hari ini tersulut. "Aku tak tertarik."

"Uum ... maaf, Dok. Tapi pendapatmu tak dibutuhkan di sini."

Wajah John menggelap. Matanya dari biru beralih violet. "Kau harusnya tidak memaksa."

Pertempuran pun tak terelakkan. Ganas dan brutal. Tiga lawan satu, yang kemudian menjadi lima lawan satu.

John memang cuma veteran. Sekarang ia jarang terlibat dalam kontak fisik, akan tetapi ia seorang dokter yang aktif. Ia tahu peta syaraf dan urat nadi, ia kenal tiap ruas tulang belulang penyusun tubuh, jadi ke sanalah ia tumpukan seluruh serangannya. Moran dan grupnya kewalahan menghadapi mantan kapten ini. Dua dari mereka luka dalam. Satu bahkan tewas karena patah leher.

Moran mengawasi John, merasa jeri juga tak paham, dari mana datangnya stamina si veteran cacat. John bukannya baik-baik saja, ia pun memperoleh bagiannya sendiri akibat bentrokan itu. Pukulan telak Moran sempat melepas tulang bahunya dari engsel -for God sake! Tapi John me-reset cederanya seolah tak ada masalah. Semakin sakit ia malah semakin mengamuk, seperti api disiram bensin.

Ponsel Moran berdering, nama Moriarty tertera di layar. Tanpa mengalihkan pengawasan dari John, Moran menjawab panggilan. Wajahnya lega setelah mendengar perintah terbaru.

"Yah, apa mau dikata," Moran mengantongi ponselnya, lalu mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol. "Kau sudah membuang waktunya, karena tak sabar ia jadi mencari penggantimu. Kau pasti kenal. Detektif Inspektur Lestrade."

Napas John memburu mendengarnya. "Apa yang kalian rencanakan?!"

"Smart ass pool party," Moran terkekeh. "Kau tahu tempatnya. Kau pernah mendatanginya bersama Holmes pada kasus Carl Powers." Ia mengokang pistolnya. "Tadinya Moriarty ingin menggunakanmu hidup-hidup untuk mengerjai Holmes, tapi kau tahu sendirilah pikiran orang jenius. Tak pernah tetap. Terlalu banyak ide baru. Sorry, Doc. No hard feeling, yeah?"

Apa yang selama ini dikekang John, ia biarkan lepas menguasai tubuhnya.

Pistol Moran menyalak, namun pelurunya tak pernah sampai ke kepala John. Moran memandang ternganga pada butir timah yang terhenti tepat di ujung dahi pria itu. Ketakutan dingin mencengkeram tubuhnya sewaktu simbol aneh menyeruak di dahi John, menyala bagai bara.

"Aku pernah mencoba itu beberapa bulan yang lalu," John berkata. Siapapun yang mendengar suaranya kala itu menggeletar oleh teror, karena itu bukan lagi suaranya. "Dari jarak dekat saja gagal. Apalagi sebegini jauh."

Panik, Moran dan rekan-rekannya menembaki John. Hingga habis peluru, tapi alih-alih menembus tubuh sang Dokter butiran-butiran timah itu berhenti di udara, seperti konfeti yang ganjil. Ngeri bukan kepalang, pistol Moran terlepas dari genggamannya. "Jesus!"

Seringai buas terkembang di mulut John. Sesaat rupanya terlihat seperti orang lain. Makhluk lain. "Oh, bukan. Dormammu."

Ia mendekat, tak terlihat. Tangannya menghantam dada Moran begitu keras hingga tubuh astral lelaki itu lepas dari badan kasarnya.

***

Dengan jumawa Moriarty berbalik.

"Aku akan menangkapmu," Sherlock bersumpah.

Moriarty tercekikik. "No, you won't!"

Begitu si Criminal Mastermind menghilang dari pandangan, Sherlock bergegas menghampiri Lestrade yang merosot lemas di dinding.

"Christ!" Shock dan gelagapan Lestrade berusaha menenangkan diri, sedangkan Sherlock merobek bajunya yang dilekati rompi bermuatan bahan peledak.

"Untung tak ada yang lihat!"

"Apanya?" terengah-engah, Sherlock melempar rompi bom itu ke kolam renang.

"Kau merobek bajuku di tempat remang-remang. Orang akan bergosip."

Terlepas dari kecemasannya terhadap Lestrade, juga pada John yang tak kunjung kembali, Sherlock tersenyum geli. "Tak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan."

Sherlock merogoh ponselnya, merasakannya bergetar. Di layar, nomor tak dikenal terlihat. Sejenak, Sherlock mengharap itu John.

Tik ... tik ... tik ...

Dahi Sherlock berkerut sewaktu mendengarkan panggilan. Tapi kemudian matanya melebar terperanjat. Suara detik jam. Ia melirik rompi bom yang mengapung di permukaan air, dan seketika paham. Bom yang asli bukan di rompi itu. Ia dan Lestrade sudah jatuh dalam perangkap.

Suara yang memekakkan telinga adalah hal terakhir yang diingat Sherlock.

***

Selamanya ia akan menanggung dosa ini. 29 orang prajurit yang tak tahu apa-apa, terbunuh di Sozma Qala, akibat perintah yang ia bisikkan pada seorang muridnya yang berdiam di jajaran tinggi Pemerintahan Britania.

The Ancient One mengesah. Walaupun para penyembah Dormammu di Afghanistan berhasil disingkirkan, kerisauannya tak berakhir. Tak lama setelah tragedi ia menyempatkan diri mendatangi reruntuhan kuil itu dan cemas tak terkira menyaksikan jejak ritual yang tertinggal. Bukan upacara penghubung dimensi seperti yang ia takutkan, melainkan ritual pemanggil.

Dormammu, pernah datang ke Sozma Qala.

Bayangan menakutkan menghinggapi Sang Leluhur, berikut ketidak-pahaman. Apabila The Dread One benar telah menjejak bumi, maka intisari planet ini akan habis ia telan. Namun kenyataannya tidak.

'Upacara pemanggil macam apa yang sebenarnya sudah diritualkan waktu itu?'

Maka ia datang ke London. Ia harus menemui Kapten John Hamish Watson, satu-satunya yang selamat dari tragedi Sozma Qala, berharap menemukan petunjuk ataupun jawaban.

Ia tiba di apartemen 221 Baker Street tanpa kendala, tetapi baru akan mengetuk pintu, terdengar ledakan dari kejauhan.

Langit malam dipenuhi semburat ungu. Dahi The Ancient One terbakar oleh lambang yang selama ini ia sembunyikan, membuatnya mengerang perih. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dalam kengerian.

Waktu London membeku. Seseorang melepas kekuatan Dormammu di tengah kota.

Hanya 13 detik, tetapi itu adalah masa yang paling menyeramkan dalam hidup panjang Sang Leluhur. Ia mengenakan cincin umbannya, lalu membuka portal mengikuti sisa kuasa hitam yang membekas di udara.

***

Dengan tersengal-sengal Sherlock terjaga.

"Tenang, Sherlock!" Mycroft muncul dalam fokus. Kusut dan pucat pasi.

"Bom ...! LESTRADE!"

"Sshh ... jangan cemas. Lestrade selamat. Kau selamat. Tidak apa-apa. Istirahatlah! Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Masih terguncang dan histeris Sherlock mengamati keadaan. Gedung kolam renang sudah rata dengan tanah. Pemadam kebakaran lalu lalang berusaha selekasnya memadamkan api. Ia menemukan Lestrade dibawa ke mobil ambulance dengan tandu, setengah sadar namun syukurlah tak kekurangan suatu apa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" desak Sherlock.

Mycroft memandanginya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. "John meneleponku, mengatakan bahwa kau menjumpai Moriarty. Tapi sesampainya ku di sini, gedung diledakkan ... God, Sherlock!" Sesaat Mycroft membisu. Sherlock melihat sepasang matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kami menemukanmu juga Lestrade, jauh di luar puing-puing," sang Kakak melanjutkan.

"John ...?"

"Antek Moriarty mencoba menculik dan membunuhnya, tapi gagal. Dari konfrontasi itulah ia tahu keberadaanmu."

"John!"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Luka-luka dan sebagainya, tapi ia berhasil bertahan. Aku sudah memerintahkan orang untuk mengusut dan memburu kawanan Moriarty yang menyerangnya."

Dan Sherlock melihatnya. John berdiri di antara kekacauan, menatapnya, tapi tak mendekatinya. Pun demikian kelegaan tak terhingga meliputi Sherlock.

Ia memejamkan mata. Terlelap hanya dalam hitungan sekon.

***

Setelah menginap semalam di rumah sakit, Sherlock pulang ke Baker Street keesokan paginya.

Landlady-nya Mrs. Hudson memeluknya sembari mengisak haru. Sherlock menemukan John berada tak jauh, mengawasi mereka dengan gelisah.

"John ..."

Mrs. Hudson memberi jalan. Kali ini John-lah yang mendekap Sherlock. Pelukannya begitu erat.

"Maafkan aku, Sherlock," bisik John penuh sesal. "Di saat genting aku malah meninggalkanmu. Aku memang pengecut."

Sherlock mengusap lengan sang Dokter. Sejujurnya ia kecewa, tapi berusaha maklum karena memahami kondisi mental John yang tak stabil. Melihat John di sini dalam keadaan selamat, mengingat apa saja yang mungkin ia hadapi dalam serangan yang dilancarkan Moriarty, Sherlock sudah merasa berterimakasih.

"Sudahlah. Yang terpenting kita telah melewati yang terburuk," Sherlock berharap. Kosong, karena ancaman mereka, Moriarty, masih berkeliaran entah di mana. Namun John terlihat lega mendengarnya.

Mrs. Hudson memeluk mereka berdua, lalu mengajak tenant kesayangannya itu untuk minum teh di flatnya, 221A.

Tak ada yang menyadari seseorang mengamati mereka dari seberang jalan.

***

Pasca kasus ledakan, hari-hari kembali bergulir tenang. John berusaha menyenangkan Sherlock, dengan maksud menebus desersi yang ia lakukan. Dari menemani Sherlock dalam kegiatan apa saja yang ingin dikerjakan detektif eksentrik itu, sampai mengurus hal-hal rumah tangga sekalipun. Bersih-bersih, berbelanja, John tak keberatan. Selain membantu Sherlock, pekerjaan-pekerjaan pun membuat pikirannya sibuk.

John tidak mau mengingat apa saja yang telah ia perbuat pada Sebastian Moran dan kawanannya.

Bagi sebagian orang, dedaunan kering tak ubahnya sampah. Tapi John menatap terpesona helai menguning yang melayang diembus angin. Perspektif memang tak pernah sama. John bersyukur ia tipe orang yang mampu berbahagia hanya dengan hal-hal sepele. Banyak orang membuang uang, waktu, melakukan perbuatan dramatis, over acting, namun tetap tak terpuaskan dan merana.

Ia bertemu pandang dengan seorang biksuni berjubah kuning dan oranye. John mengulas senyum, tapi biksuni itu mengamatinya dengan aneh.

Merasa tak nyaman, John berbalik. Ia tersentak ketika dinding cermin bak berlian menghadang langkahnya. Terancam, ia kembali menghadapi si biksuni. Lambang Dormammu menyembul di dahi sang wanita suci, John memperhatikan dengan terhenyak.

"Siapa kau?!"

The Ancient One tak menjawab. Batinnya berkecamuk. John Hamish Watson tampak seperti orang baik-baik, berkelakuan seperti orang baik-baik. Mantan prajurit, juga seorang dokter, ia loyal dan memiliki status yang dihargai di masyarakat. Tetapi ...

Sang Leluhur mengembangkan sepasang kipas mistiknya dan menyerang.

Jalanan bergejolak. Dunia terlipat, terbolak-balik. John tergelincir dari trotoar dan jatuh dengan keras ke jendela sebuah gedung. Ia berteriak tertahan saat punggungnya menghantam beton. Tangannya terluka sewaktu menabrak kaca yang seketika berderaian. Baru beranjak bangkit, bata-bata gedung berderak, memutar bak roda gigi. Bagai hendak mengubur dan melumatkannya.

Terdesak, John membiarkan Kegelapan menyelimutinya.

Cuma dengan sekali menghentakkan tinju, laki-laki itu menghentikan perputaran dan perubahan dimensi bayangan yang diciptakan Sang Leluhur. Gentar namun enggan mundur, The Ancient One memutuskan untuk menggempur lawan dari jarak dekat.

Kipas cahaya itu menyengat sepanas bara api ketika John menangkis kibasannya. Lengan jaketnya sobek terbakar. Nekad, ia coba menghantam si Biksuni seperti waktu ia menghabisi Moran, hanya untuk dibalikkan. Tubuh astralnya terpisah dari raganya.

Jiwa pria itu lebih kelam dari wujud fananya, dan jauh lebih berbahaya. Sang Leluhur berteriak kesakitan saat tangan astral John menembus tubuh dan meremas jantungnya. Ia melihat kelebatan maut dalam pandangannya.

John tidak ingin melakukan itu. Ia mundur, bersatu kembali dengan raganya, lalu mendorong si wanita asing hingga terjungkal beberapa meter ke belakang.

Menguasai diri, mengatur jalan napasnya, The Ancient One memasang kuda-kuda. Ia mengayunkan kipasnya, tapi tanpa terduga John mencabut pistol dan menembak. Satu kipas relik Sang Leluhur pecah berhamburan.

"Hentikan!" seru John.

Mereka berdiri saling tentang. Mengukur dan memperkirakan kekuatan masing-masing.

"Siapa kau?" tuntut John.

"Orang memanggilku Sang Leluhur," The Ancient One menjawab.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Dormammu?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku yang bertanya di sini!" bentak John. Langit dunia citra menggelap mengikuti suasana hatinya. Jalanan dan gedung-gedung meretak dan berguncang. Ketika tersadar John memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, mengerahkan seluruh tekad. Cahaya kembali menerangi angkasa. Dunia kembali tenang dan lengang.

Sang Leluhur terkesiap terpana. Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan ... Ia keliru dalam menilai John.

"Aku menarik kekuatannya demi memperpanjang usiaku," Wanita Suci itu berkata jujur. "Aku menyerangmu karena mengira kau pendeta jahat yang menyembahnya."

John mendengus tak percaya. "Kau hipokrit, apa kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tidak memuja Dormammu!"

"Aku pun tidak!" John meledak marah. "Tahu-tahu saja semua ini terjadi! Aku tak punya niat apapun! Hari itu di Sozma Qala, aku hanya ingin hidup!"

Sang Leluhur terdiam oleh rasa bersalah.

John tersenyum lemah. Pahit dan sedih. "Harusnya aku lebih spesifik saat memanggil pertolongan. Harusnya aku memanggil Tuhan ..." tercekat, ia berhenti bicara.

Semakin lama mendengar pria itu, semakin dalam rasa berdosa di hati Sang Leluhur. Semakin lama ia memperhatikan John Watson, semakin ia menyadari diri sejati lelaki itu.

"Ikutlah denganku ke Kamar-taj, Kathmandu," The Ancient One membujuk lembut. "Kami akan membantumu mengendalikan sisi gelapmu."

Kecurigaan mendadak berkilat di mata John. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu. Yang kuinginkan, kau berhentilah menggangguku."

"John ..."

"Dengan susah payah aku kembali kemari. Dengan susah payah aku membangun hidupku dari nol!" Suaranya gemetar, namun genggaman John pada pistolnya bergeming. Lurus tak tergoyahkan, mengunci jantung Sang Leluhur. "Please! Tak ada satu hal pun di dunia ini yang tak sanggup kulakukan demi mempertahankan semua itu!"

Alih-alih memohon, kata-kata itu lebih terdengar memperingatkan. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Sang Leluhur kehilangan kata. Kesedihan John sampai ke sukmanya. Ia mengerti segala yang dialami John. Ia tahu seberapa menderitanya mengekang Kegelapan di dalam diri.

Menyadari lawannya lengah, John tak menyia-nyiakan momentum. Ia menembak dinding dimensi cermin dengan peluru yang ia sisipi kuasa hitam hingga hancur berkeping-keping, dan lari meninggalkan medan konfrontasi.

Masygul, Sang Leluhur membiarkannya pergi.

John Watson ibarat abyss gelap tanpa awal dan akhir. Akan tetapi jauh di pusatnya, setitik nur bercahaya, murni dan teguh. Pijar tunggal yang menolak padam.

'Sehitam apapun kegelapan, takkan bisa disebut gelap lagi apabila sebatang lilin menyala,' mengharap, Sang Leluhur menutup dimensi bayangan.


End file.
